1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet shaving systems and, more particularly, to a razor blade assembly of the type in which a razor blade is secured in a permanent manner to a substantially rigid member provided with a guard surface spaced from a cutting edge of the razor blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety razors conventionally comprise a guard member and a cap member between which, in use, a disposable razor blade is sandwiched, and a handle, the guard member, the cap member, and the handle being fixed relative to one another. The latter feature is present in the conventional one-piece and "three-piece" razors designed to take disposable double-edged blades. Safety razors have recently appeared on the market which comprise, instead of disposable razor blades, a disposable razor blade assembly, or head, having a guard member, one or more blades, and a cap member held rigidly together. The disposable razor blade assembly is rigidly attached to a handle so that the razor edges are at a fixed angular attitude relative to the handle. The blade assembly is replaced as a whole when the razor cutting edge (or edges) becomes dull.
Continuing efforts are being made to improve the shaving characteristics of such implements and/or to accommodate individual preferences. A factor in shaving efficiency and effectiveness is the orientation of the active components of the shaving system relative to the skin surface being shaved. The surface frequently has undulations or is in a relatively inaccessible or awkward area to reach and the shaving action is reduced in efficiency because the relationship of the active element to the skin surface being shaved significantly departs from the optimum value. Razors in which there is a fixed relationship between the shaving unit and the handle call for considerable dexterity on the part of the user and substantial changes in the disposition of the handle in order to maintain the shaving unit at its optimum attitude on the shaver's face, particularly when negotiating areas, such as the jaw line, where there are gross changes in facial contours.
It has been proposed, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,416, to improve the shaving characteristics of razors by providing a handle with a yoke structure and a blade assembly with pins projecting outwardly from opposite ends of the assembly, the pins of the blade assembly being received in the yoke structure so that the blade assembly may rock relative to the handle. Such a proposed arrangement has certain drawbacks and disadvantages, including cumbersome lengthening of the razor yoke structure beyond the ends of the blade assembly.